jetfandomcom-20200216-history
Kure
is the third largest city in Hiroshima Prefecture with a population of 240,000 stretched over 350 square kilometers. Due to its close proximity to Hiroshima City, it could be considered more a satellite suburb instead of an independent metropolitan area. Nevertheless, the citizens of Kure take pride of their unique identity. Kure has been home to a large Naval Defense Force Base (the Japanese Navy) since 1889 and the Naval Academy located on the nearby island Etajima, so much of Kure’s culture is tied to this maritime history. The largest battleship of its time, the Yamato, was built in Kure’s dockyards, and shipbuilding continues to be a large industry in the city. Even the city’s signature dish nikujaga – a stew-like soup with potatoes, beef, and onions – traces its origin to special meals served among sailors while out to sea. Industry, shipbuilding, and a working-class outlook prevail. While Kure has a lively nightlife, it’s generally centered around blue-collar recreations and pursuits – tons of small bars with patrons that are “regulars”. If you’re looking for a cosmopolitan club scene, Hiroshima’s not too far away. For its small size, Kure has some great food. Restaurants with both local and international cuisine can be found in every neighborhood. The city elders do their best injecting cosmopolitan culture where they can, through the Kure International Exchange Square and with events throughout the year. This and the close distance to Hiroshima can help shake any homesickness while introducing great experiences of hard-working Japan. Outlying areas of Kure, including several islands, have slowly been enveloped into the city center, but each still holds its own character. Transportation Getting In & Around To/from the airport The nearest airport is Hiroshima International Airport with "limousine" buses to and from JR Kure Station. By train JR Kure is located on the Kure Line, a coastal train line which links Mihara and Hiroshima City, rejoining the Sanyo Line in Kaita City. Trains to locations around the prefecture leave throughout the day. There are usually two trains to Hiroshima Station an hour with one rapid service and the other standard; each cost the same ¥500 fare (from Kure Station). Standard service runs from 5:30 am until about 12:00 midnight and rapid service runs until 5:00 pm. From Hiroshima to the east, most trains transfer at Hiro Station. JR Kure station is a medium-sized station including a gift shop, Japanese book store, shopping, dentist, restaurants, fast-food, grocery and liquor store, and 100 yen store. Outside there is the bus center, taxis, police box, convenience store, and a second level walkway toward the coast, ferry terminal, and the shopping centers Rekure, and YouMe Town. Kure is not serviced by the Shinkansen, however you can purchase shinkansen tickets at Kure Station and at a discount ticket office located inside the station. By bus Kure Station is also the departure point for the majority of buses going to and from the city. Buses regularly run into Hiroshima (two to three times an hour) and cost around ¥700. Although more expensive than taking the train, the bus will take you directly into the center of Hiroshima. Buses leave both Kure Station and the Hiroshima Bus Center (from Bay #6) and stop running earlier than the train – around 10:30 pm on weeknights and 10:00 pm on weekends. If you live closer to City Hall, there’s also a bus stop in front of Edion. Sometimes during the day, buses will begin from Aga Station, too. When checking the bus schedule, make sure Aga is listed. By car If you live on an island, or like to travel, a car is highly beneficial, although not technically necessary. You can access Kure City from non-toll Routes 2, 185, and 375. There is also a convenient, but expensive toll road from Kure to Hiroshima City. Working JET placements There are currently about 15 JETs living in and around Kure. In recent years the number has shrank as the Board of Education switches to other organizations, so the actual number of ALTs is over 20. Most positions in Kure City are centrally located, but a few are spread across areas such as Hiro (not to be confused with Hiroshima) or the incorporated islands.These more remote placements have been gradually replaced with ALTs from other organizations so the liklihood of such placements is relatively slim. There are four high schools from which there are four prefecture ALTs based in the city also. Foreign community There are some small communities of Vietnamese, Chinese, Filipino, and Brazillian residents as well as Americans from the small Army base just outside the central area. Other ex-pats are family men who have settled down and run/teach English conversation schools. There are also Mormon missionaries living in Hiro who can be seen in their suits on their bikes. Sightseeing Places to Visit Beaches ''' Ten minutes away from Kure by train towards Hiroshima is '''Karugahama Beach. The beach is easily accessible from Karugahama Station – only three stops west of Kure Station – and has an “adventure” playground to go with the surf and sand. Note: It’s only officially open during July and August, but is still open to non-swimmers other months. Another beach resort is Kenmin-no-hama Beach. Located on the island of Kamagari, there is a hotel, salt museum, and an observatory nearby. It’s also only officially open from July to August, too, but people visit year-round. Kurahashi Island has a few beaches, including Katsuragahama Beach. Along with the beach, there’s camping, an onsen, a museum chronicling the historical Chinese envoys to Kure, and a shrine dating back 1,400 years. Both Kenmin-no-hama and Katsuragahama are accessible by bus, although for Kamagari Island you will need to change busses at Hiro Station. Hiking Kure is surrounded by hills, the most prominent is named Haigamine and has a white observation deck at the summit. You can either walk or drive there, and the views are spectacular. The walk takes about 90 minutes to two hours to reach. Another great place to hike is Mount Norosan. On the eastern outskirts of Kure, it can be reached easily by train to Aki-Kawajiri Station. From there, the hike begins and takes a good two hours to reach. Norosan offers fantastic views and also has a shrine and a large camping spot at the top. Well worth the walk. Another trail worth an afternoon stroll is the road to Niko Gorge. From the baseball stadium, cross the river nearby and follow the gentle slope upwards, keeping the river on your right. This is one of the best places in Kure to view cherry blossoms in the spring. Parks Using the term park liberally, there are several parks in Kure, but they’re not the large green spaces you may be imagining. The first and main one is Kure Chuo Koen. Located close to the City Hall, it features a massive fountain and tiny grassy spots ideal for dog-walking, a drink in summer or a small ''game of frisbee. A second is '''Hiro Koen', a large family-friendly park located in the center of Hiro. There is a great playground and a nice green space for kids to run around. The third is Irifuneyama Koen – Citizens Sports Ground and is located on top of a hill at the southern end of Hondori, close to the railway bridge. It’s essentially a large flat dirt playing surface – this space may need to be reserved in advance because many school and local sports teams use the large spaces regularly throughout the year. The city makes the park lights available for late practices, but it costs ¥2,000 an hour. This can be reserved through the offices at the Kure City Gymnasium. A fourth park is Marine Park, found next to the Clayton Bay Hotel. A fifteen-minute walk from Kure Station, the park space features a similar flat dirt surface as can be found at Irifuneyama but doesn’t require the space to be reserved. Ideal for soccer, rugby or games of ultimate frisbee. Be warned though, the space will be invaded by local baseball teams from time to time. Kure Chuo Chugako '''is also available for ¥1,000 an hour. Reservations can be made at the sports department building found in Kure City Gymnasium for about ¥1,000 an hour. '''Yamato Onsen Onsen = relaxing bath in the buff. Located on top of the Recre Building, behind Kure Station. It’s fairly expensive compared to other sentos and onsens (¥1,300), nevertheless it has a multitude of baths and offers outdoor baths that give you the chance to look out onto the open waters of the Seto Inland Sea. Massages are also available at an extra cost. On the same floor, there’s an amazing shabu shabu restaurant. The onsen is open 24 hours a day. Call ahead or stop by for reservations to the restaurant. (0823-24-1126) Miyake Honten “Sempuku” Brewery All around the city, there’s ads for the local sake Sempuku (千福). The brewery is in the northeast area of the city – off Hondori, just past Yasumiyama Shindo Tunnel. Tours are offered on weekdays and run about 30 minutes. A small gift shop is there, too. Try the sake ice cream or pick up some limited run specialty brews to enjoy later. Call ahead to schedule an appointment for a tour or stop by the store on weekdays. (0823-22-1029) Ondo Seto Park ' The legend says when Taira no Kiyomori ordered the straight between Kure and Kurahashi to be dug, he willed the sun from setting, thus completing the task in one day. To see where all the magic happened, go to the Ondo Seto Park. In the spring, it’s a great place to view cherry blossoms, and later the azaleas bloom around Ondo Bridge. It’s a great place to picnic while flower-viewing. '''Kameyama Shrine ' The largest shrine in Kure is Kameyama Shrine, located up the hill along Yotsu Doro. Throughout the year, festivals are held commemorating Shinto holidays, including New Years and the Kameyama Shrine Festival in October. '''Yutakamachi On the island of Osakishimojima, the old town Yutakamachi still exhibits the slow, quiet, agrarian side of Japan. With buildings dating to the Meiji era, several small museums display cultural artifacts from the island. Also, the island is famous for the copious amounts of mikan (sweet, seedless oranges) grown. While there, try to find an okonomiyaki restaurant named Akechi (0846-66-2220) – the owner is an eccentric who is obsessed with Hibari Misora, a famous enka singer. Kure Portpia Once a theme park with a Ferris wheel, Kure Portpia has seen better days. That said, there’s still fun to be had. There are a few open spaces for soccer practice, along with playgrounds for the kids. Fishing is also very popular there. On most weekends, Portpia plays host to various functions: skateboarding, slot cars, volleyball, etc. In the summer, the restaurant offers a cozy beer garden. Museums Yamato Museum & JMSDF Submarine Museum - A museum dedicated to the ever-lasting memory of the Yamato Battleship – one of the largest war ships ever assembled at the time – which was constructed in Kure. English language translation is available. Across from the Yamato Museum and next to Youme Town, the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force Submarine Museum is free to visit. Along with a history lesson on mine-sweeping, you can tour a real submarine. Irifuneyama Museum and Kure Art Gallery - Both the museum and gallery are located twenty minutes walk from Kure Station and are worth a visit. The Kure Art Gallery is home to the city’s prized Renoir and the Irifuneyama houses a shrine dedicated to the Yamamoto Battleship. Admission fees vary, and they are closed on Mondays. Festivals Autumn Harvest Shrine Festivals – Each shrine holds a festival in early October to celebrate the year’s harvest. A procession of yabu (demons) clash with those carrying the harvest to the shrine. Food stalls and partying lasts all weekend. Food Festival – In early November, Kure hosts a food festival in the park along Kuramoto Dori. Stuff yourself on local and international food all day! Oyster Festival '''– Kure ranks as one of the top oyster-producing areas in Japan. In February, the city celebrates another great year at Chuo Koen. Have oysters and other local seafood any way you can image! ' '''Flower Viewing' – All around Japan, spring is celebrated by hanami, the ephemeral majesty of the cherry blossom. For those few weeks, everyone gathers outside for picnics… and lots of drinking. Oh, and to look at the pretty flowers. In Kure, the best places for hanami include Niko Gorge and Ondo Seto Park. Port Festival – In late April, Kure celebrates its naval roots with public performances, food, yacht races, and more. Fireworks Festival – Kure Bay lights up in early August with the Fireworks Festival. The best places to view them include the Clayton Bay Hotel, the Naval Defense Force Base, and anywhere along the bay. Summer Festival – Later in August, Kure hosts an evening of entertainment at Chuo Koen to cool off during the hot days of summer. Shopping There are three main shopping areas in Kure. The most modern is located between the JR Kure Station and Kure Port, centered around YouMe Town mall. A cross between a shopping mall and a mega-superstore, Youme Town offers a wide variety of household items, clothing, groceries, and media. It’s not always the cheapest, but it’s convenient for one-stop shopping. Since its opening in 2004, it has become the universal destination for consumers and loiterers alike. Next there is rengadori (brick road). Once the main shopping arcade of Kure, rengadori still contains some specialty shops and tons of bars and pachinko. The street runs through the middle of the city, and is easily recognizable by its red brick pedestrian-friendly road and retractable roof. Kureites affectionately call the area sha-ta-dori (shutter road). Third, and farthest from the city-center is the Hiro shotengai. More populous but also more domestic, Hiro shoutengai has many more shops, little grocers, and only a few pachinko parlors. The brick road begins at Hiro Kousaten and runs for about a kilometer until the shops turn into houses and apartments. Supermarkets Electronics Department stores Home & Garden stores Book shops Others Category:Hiroshima Prefecture Category:Articles using Google maps Eating While Kure might not have the most exciting nightlife, it has more than it's fare share of excellent restaurants. Whether it's world-class sushi you're looking for, or you have to get a taste of back home, Kure has it. Hiroshima mainstays like okonomiyaki and kaki (oysters) can be found in abundance, as well as stranger Kure specialties like reimen (cold ramen). For a truly Asian experience, head down to Kuramoto Dori where every evening the streets are lined with yatais – tent restaurants with cozy seating for five to ten. Each serves something different ranging from traditional Japanese fare (okonomiyaki, ramen, etc.) to even more traditional Japanese fare (oden, soba, etc). They stay open late, too, usually closing up and wheeling away around sunrise. Japanese food Foreign Food Pizza Family Restaurants Fast food Kure has a number of fast food establishments and there are also numerous Honke Kamadoya bento stands in and around Kure that sell tasty bentos for cheap prices. Youme Town has a food court that includes Mister Donut, Starbucks, Baskin Robbins, Tullys, another MosBurger, and some Japanese fast food places with omurice, takoyaki, udon, etc. Category:Hiroshima Prefecture Category:Articles using Google maps Drinking Izakayas Bars Karaoke Tiny bars and snack clubs usually sport the karaoke, but it’s not really foreigner-friendly crowd. Instead, large establishments catering exclusively to karaoke are the places to go. There, you rent a room and pay per person per hour. They usually will have a large English selection and offer over-priced drinks or food service. Category:Hiroshima Prefecture Category:Articles using Google maps Living Banks Hiroshima Bank “Hirogin” has several large branches in Kure. The larger ones are located in front of Kure Station, on Hondori, inside City Hall, at Hiro Kousaten, and three blocks north of the Kure Board of Education. ATMs are everywhere, too – look for the blue, red, and yellow logo. The banks are open until 4:00 pm, although use of their ATMs continues until 7:00 pm. The JP Post Office offers ATMs for withdrawals from several accounts, including international ones. Most convenience stores will have ATMs open 24 hours a day. Unlike the Post Office, all other ATMs are only in Japanese. Post offices If you wish to open a postal account, Kure’s main post office is located three blocks directly in front of Kure Station. There is also a small post office located near the Kure Taikukan and Tsubaki Kaikan/Board of Education. Hiro’s main branch is near Shinhiro Station. The desks are open until 6:00 pm (smaller branches until 4:00 pm), but the ATMs are available much later. You can also send money back to your home country or bank account by means of wire transfer (furikomi) which there will be a small fee charged. If you receive a package slip, simply take it to the closest main branch with your alien registration card to claim it, or call and schedule a re-delivery. Medical Facilities Kure has two large hospitals: the National Kure Hospital and Kure Kyosai Hospital. Each has a few English-speaking doctors, but they may possibly charge you extra money if you do not have a letter of approval from another doctor. These are usually for emergencies only, and clinics with various specialties are recommended. Libraries Hair Dressers Sports facilities *'Kure City Gymnasium' is located next to Chuo Koen and City Hall. It’s regularly used for school functions and weekend events, but it’s not usually open to the public. Oak Arena in Hiro is similar – a big gym, used for events – but it does also offer a training room. *'Niko Baseball Stadium '- The baseball stadium regularly host games during the summer. The Hiroshima Carp also play at the stadium about once a season. *'Running Track' - The running track is located near the baseball stadium. It’s free to use. 3 laps around is one kilometer. *'Pools' - Niko Pool is located across from the baseball stadium. It’s only open in the summer – July to August. Open from 9:30 am to 6:00 pm, a day pass costs ¥200 per person. The Hiro Heated Pool is located near Shinhiro Station. Open year-round, it costs ¥500 per person. *'Tennis Courts' - Tennis courts are located across from Niko Stadium and next to Shiratake Junior High School in Hiro. The Niko Courts (0823-22-1264) are open from 9:00 am until 5:00 pm, but call or stop by the office at Niko Gym to schedule a time to play. The Hiro Loan Courts (0823-72-1102) is a part of a private club, but they offer tennis lessons and reservations can be made if you join. *'Bowling' - Located a block from the ferry port and next to Youme Town, Marine Bowl (0823-23-373) is on the third floor of the building with the giant bowling pin outside. 10 Point Bowling (0823-72-4511) is located in Hiro, off of Route 185 behind the family restaurant Gyujiro. Games usually cost around ¥500 per person, per game and an additional ¥300 for shoe rental. *'Touch Rugby' - There is a Touch-Rugby team in Kure known as the Kure Ship-heads. It is a mix of Japanese and foreign people who live in the Kure area. Member's fees are ¥1000 per month. Tournaments, gear, and transportation are partially subsidized by team funds. *'Golf '- If you take the bus to Yakeyama, there is a driving range and putting green, the Niko Gorge Golf Center. (0823-33-0088) Kure International Exchange Square Places of Worship Travel Agents There are several travel agencies in Kure. JTB is the largest and deals with both international and domestic travel. With several locations around the city, the two largest are opposite the post office and inside Youme Town. Most have English speakers on staff. Near Kure Station are two other agencies that typically deal with domestic travel. They do not have any English speaking abilities; however they do offer great domestic travel packages. Category:Hiroshima Prefecture Category:Articles using Google maps Map Category:Hiroshima Prefecture Category:Articles using Google maps External links *Kure City official homepage (English) *Kure City official homepage (Japanese) Category:Hiroshima Prefecture Category:Articles using Google maps